


Who Even Uses Top Shelves

by Doctoring



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Developing Relationship, Height Differences, High School, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, One Shot, Reverse!KevEdd - Freeform, Secret Crush, get your shit together Kevin Barr, reverse!au - Freeform, writersmonth2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 12:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctoring/pseuds/Doctoring
Summary: Rev!KevEddEdd spots his crush, Kevin, struggling to reach something on the top shelf. Sounds like a good opportunity to mess with him for a bit.A Fic Written for Writer’s Month. Trope Prompt: height difference





	Who Even Uses Top Shelves

Edd was loitering around in the halls, waiting for his next class.

He had just come out of Chemistry. The lab report was due today, and he did it. Apparently, he was the only one who did it. Everyone else begged for class time to work on it, and the teacher complied. Edd made a few snark remarks about people not being able to comply to simple instructions and about having to sit here and waste his time, feeling as though he’s being punished for following directions. So, the teacher allowed him to go to the library.

_What a freaking push-over. If you say it’s due at the start of class on Thursday, then make it due at the start of class on Thursday!_

“Tsk.”

Edd was still pretty annoyed, so instead of going to the library, he decided to walk the halls for a bit. He knew he wouldn’t get in trouble. He appeared to be delinquent, but his test scores say otherwise.

_Don’t think anyone is going to say anything about me. I was allowed out here, so it’s not skipping class. Besides, I bumped up the school’s standardized testing average, so there’s really not much they can say too me for not wanting to sit in a class where there’s no work for me to do._

As Edd passes the entrance to the elective hall, something catches his eye. He takes two steps back, and freezes, staring at the boy.

_Shit. It’s Kevin._

It’s the same boy he’s been seeing on and off for the past several years, since he moved in across the street. He was a dorky sort of boy, always wearing that ‘QUIZ BOWL’ hat and running around with his robots and such. He was a shorter than Edd and had red hair. He had the greenest eyes Edd had ever seen. Also, Edd liked the splash of freckles across his face, and how they seem to disappear whenever Kevin blushed.

Essentially, Edd doesn’t think he’s seen anyone more adorable before in his life.

He’s talked to Kevin before, quite a few times, but he makes it a habit not to get too close. Mainly because he can’t seem to keep his cool around him. He feels like a fumbling mess, and he can’t let _anyone_ see him as anything but put together and chill.

_Besides, it’s not like he knows me in any other capacity than ‘someone from the cul-de-sac.’ He probably never even thinks about me, not the way I want at least._

This bothered Edd quite a bit, since he can’t seem to stop thinking about Kevin.

He watches as Kevin darts back and forth between two rooms, across the hall. He’d leave the mechanics lab empty handed, then head to the small room on the other side, a room Edd didn’t know. Then he would dart back carrying something, Edd could never tell what.

Finally, the boy didn’t come rushing out the other room for a while, and Edd heard a crash. He hesitantly goes and checks on Kevin. He seems him kneeling on the floor, picking up a box of spare batteries, before putting it back on the shelf.

Kevin then stands there, looking at the shelf, with his hands on his hips. He seems to be straining his neck upwards, like he’s looking at the ceiling.

“Who even uses top shelves? That’s the _storage _shelf, not the shelf you place frequently used items on,” Kevin mumbled to himself.

“What’s on the-Sorry!” Edd laughed after Kevin yelped and turned around quickly, fear clear on his face. “Sorry about that. What’s on the top shelf?”

Kevin placed a hand on his chest and took a few calming breaths. “Tool kits.”

“Tool kits?”

“Yeah, tool kits. Like screw drivers, wrenches, nails, that sort of thing. Basic supplies for mechanics class.”

“So… you’re in mechanics class… and you have to get tool kits that they put up there, rather than keep it in the class where it’s used damn near every day?”

“Exactly!” Kevin exclaimed, before clearing his throat, blushing at how loud he had been.

“Well, guess you should get them then, class has been in session for quite some time now.” Edd was smirking as he leaned on the door frame and gestured to the top shelf.

Kevin gives him a blank stare as he raises his arm above his head, waving it. “I would if I could.”

“Then do it.”

Kevin waves his arm more frantically. “Does it look like I can reach it!?”

“No. It just looks like you made a poor decision to be short. Now why on earth would you do that?”

Edd didn’t know if Kevin was blushing at him or getting heated due to anger. Either way, he liked seeing him like this.

“Seriously!? Just because you’re a-a-a freaking beanstalk, doesn’t mean you can go around harassing people like this.”

Edd rolled his eyes. “It was just some light teasing, calm down. I heard anger can stunt your growth.”

Kevin was completely red by now. He grabs the bill of his ‘Quiz Bowl’ hat and throws it to the ground. He then sighs heavily as he runs his fingers through his hair a few times, trying to undo the hat-hair.

Edd had been smirking at him, but upon Kevin’s reaction, his face had fallen. He felt an uneasy mix of emotions inside of him. Part of him felt bad that he had pushed Kevin too far, not realizing just how sensitive he was about his height. The other part of him wanted to run forward, replacing Kevin’s hand with his own in that red hair, as he kissed every single freckle on his face.

Edd starts to open his mouth to apologize for taunting him too much, when Kevin glances over at him, with a desperate look.

“If you’re done with the teasing, mind helping me get the stupid tool kits?”

Edd considers him for a moment, then comes up with a brilliant plan. He just hopes it doesn’t piss off Kevin in the process.

“I really think you need to get it yourself.”

Kevin rolls his eyes and sighs heavily. He turns around to look at the shelf again. Edd takes this opportunity to move directly behind Kevin, wrapping his arms around him.

“W-what are you-”

Kevin cuts himself off when he Edd slides his arms lower as he bends his knees. Edd then tightens his grip around Kevin’s middle and carefully lifts him up. But now, he’s stuck feeling the warmth of Kevin, and breathing in his scent. Edd’s heart was beginning to race.

_Why did I think this was a good idea!?_

Edd has to turn his head so his face is no longer buried in Kevin’s back. He grips him tighter and grits his teeth against Kevin’s flailing.

“Edd! What’s the meaning of this? Why are you-”

“Well, are you going to get it or not? I have things to do, you know, and I can’t possibly carry you around the whole time.”

_Well, I could try, but I’m sure my arms would get tired. Besides, there are probably better places to put my hands…_

He feels Kevin still for a moment. Then he says, “Mind taking a step forward and to the left?”

Edd complies, careful not to drop him. He can hear the scrape of metal and he can feel Kevin moving, the muscles of his back stretching and relaxing against the side of Edd’s face. He then feels Kevin bend forward as he places the tool kits on a lower shelf, one that he can reach without being lifted like this.

Once all the tool kits had been lowered, Kevin says, “You can put me down now.”

Edd takes a step back, slowly lowering Kevin, trying not to drop him in the process. Once Kevin’s feet were back on the ground, Edd slowly let go of his waist. But instead of just allowing his arms to fall to his side, he drags his hands across Kevin’s stomach, and rests them on Kevin’s hips.

_God I want to do things to you…_

“You… got what you need?” Edd asks quietly.

Kevin nods, mumbling out a “Yeah.” He doesn’t turn to look at Edd though.

Edd finally lets his hands drop to his side, reluctantly letting go of Kevin. He watches as Kevin quickly moves forward and stack the small toolkits in his arm.

_God, he’s blushing down his whole body… at least, I think it’s his whole body… I should probably check that, shouldn’t I?_

In one swift motion, Edd trails a finger down the back of Kevin’s neck, tugging at the top of his shirt, seeing the redness extend down his back. Kevin shivers and spins around towards him.

“Why!?”

Edd looks taken aback, “Excuse me?”

_Shit. Why did I touch him!?”_

“Why did you…” Kevin looks away, contemplating for a moment. “Why did you help me? I thought you said you wouldn’t.”

Edd feels a tug in his chest at the look Kevin was giving him. He has to look away and ends up spotting the ‘Quiz Bowl’ hat still on the ground. He picks it up and dusts it off before placing it on Kevin’s head. He lets his hand trail down the side of Kevin’s face after he adjusts the hat.

Edd stares at him for a moment, before turning to leave. “I never said I wouldn’t help.”

“But you-”

“No. I didn’t.” Edd then looks over his shoulder as he stands in the doorway to the hall. He locks eyes with Kevin for a few seconds before looking down at the item in Kevin’s hand. “I said you had to get it yourself, and you technically did.”

Edd steps out into the hall, turning the corner. He only manages to make it a few steps before he finds himself leaning against the wall, trying to catch his breath.

_That was unexpectantly not a disaster. Perhaps… perhaps I should talk to him some more… maybe offer to carry some of the-_

_No. Don’t do it, Eddward. All you’re going to do is set yourself for heartache when you realize he’s not pining for you like you are for him._

“Ugh!”

Edd jerks his head back to the door at the sound of Kevin’s voice. Then he hears a loud bang, as if Kevin had either dropped or kicked something.

He pushes himself up from the wall to go check on Kevin but freezes when he hears him speak again.

“Why are all the cute ones also so aggravating!?”

Edd feels his breath hitch and his own skin starting to flush.

_Cute!? He thinks I’m…_

Edd takes a split second to consider helping Kevin carry the tool kits, before realizing he doesn’t want Kevin to know that he had overheard him. Instead, he jogs towards the end of the hall. When he reaches the end, he looks back just in time to see Kevin walk out of the room. Kevin stalls, checking his surroundings. When he spots him, he gives him a deer-in-the-headlights look before nodding at him.

“Hey! Thanks!”

Edd nods back. “Anytime… Pumpkin.”

Edd could tell from here that Kevin was blushing a bit. Without another word, he runs back into his mechanics class, and Edd leaves for the library.

He spends the rest of the day grinning to himself, unnerving everyone that sees him. Well, everyone except Kevin, who simply smiles back at him.

-the end-


End file.
